Without YouBunny Songfic
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Bunny songfic told from Butters' point of view. Christmas present for my best friend! I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.


**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door **

I open the door and Kenny is standing there sheepishly with his suitcases held in his hands, he looks up at me and smiles sadly. I cross my arms angrily and he pouts dropping his suitcases to the floor.

"Butterball, I miss you" Kenny says, I think I see some tears "I really miss you, I-I'm sorry.."

**Guess this means you take back **

**All you said before **

**Like how much you wanted **

**Anyone but me**

_"Forget it, Butters!" Kenny screamed angrily making me flinch._

_"Kenny, I-" He flipped me off and walked into another room and started to pack his bags with clothes._

_"No! I'd rather be with anyone but you! I'm leaving..." He walked out the room and I ran after him._

_"F-For how long?" I asked through tears._

_"Forever!"_

**Said you'd never come back **

**But here you are again **

"Kenny, I-I don't know..." I mumble as I rub my arm, he walks over and hugs me. I melt and hug him back, I look up into into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you, Butterball" He kisses me and I return it softly.

"Why did you come back?" I ask as he pulls back from the kiss, he laughs a little and squeezes me tighter.

"We belong together, Butters"

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me**

Kenny and I are snuggled up on the sofa watching a horror movie full of blood and gore which he loves. Someone just got their head decapitated and I bury my face in his chest, he chuckles a little and begins to stroke my hair.

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

"Kenny, look out!" I call but he doesn't hear me and is hit by a passing truck, his body lands on the cement with a digusting squishy-splatty sound and I run over to him. I hold up his head and he looks at me with his big eyes.

"Why're you sad? I always come back" He asks, I know it means a lot to him that I stay with him.

"B-Because, I love you!" I say, he's all blurry through my tears but I can tell he's smiling.

"Butters, my life would suck without you..."

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye **

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**

He hasn't paid attention to me in a while, he's always off with Stan, Kyle and Cartman on their adventures, but I never get invited. He's in the bedroom now resting after returning from Alaska. I storm in there and decide to get his attention.

"Kenny McCormick! For o-once in your life could you do the damn dishes!" I yell at him, it's nothing dramatic, I always do the dishes.

"What?" He asks as he gets off of the bed.

"You never ever clean a single plate! I-I'm sick of it!" I smash a vase nearby on the ground to try and emphasise my point. All I want is a little attention.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Butters?" He yells back at me "You always do dishes, what's the problem?"

"Kenny, please j-just... can you do the dishes?" I ask sadly, he looks angrier and starts to yell at me.

**I know that I've got issues **

**But you're pretty messed up too **

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you **

He left again and has been gone for about a month, I look down at my phone and sigh. I select Kenny's number and press the call number.

"Hello?" That isn't Kenny.

"H-Hello?"

"Who is this?" It's a woman's voice, _Oh no..._

"I-I'm looking for Kenny" I say, tears are forming in my eyes.

"Leave a message?" She asks sounding rather peeved.

"Tell him: I'm nothing without him." I hang up the phone, lay down and begin to cry.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

"Butters?" I look up from my grocery list and see a blonde man standing a couple feet away from me, he smiles a bit but it drops when he realised I don't recognise him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask politely.

"It's me, Kenny" He smiles as my face brightens. I went to Kenny's funeral two years ago, he never came back and everyone figured he was dead for good. I run up to him and hug him tightly.

"Please never leave me, Kenny!" I cry happily into his orange hoodie.

"I won't" Kenny smiles "My life sucks without you"

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

Kenny was killed earlier today, this time set on fire by a rabid koala, I miss him a lot. He dies almost everyday but I always miss him, you'd think after all this time I'd get used to it. But I haven't.

"Hey, Butterball!" Kenny greets happily as he walks through the door, I run up to him and kiss him.

"I missed you"

**Being with you **

**Is so dysfunctional **

**I really shouldn't miss you **

**But I can't let you go **

**Oh yeah **

Kenny and I stand together by the alter, today is the day of Kyle and Bebe's wedding. I sigh happily as the newly married couple kiss, Kenny squeezes my hand and I smile. He holds me back as everyone follows Kyle and Bebe out the synagogue, I turn and face him to ask him why we are waiting.

"Kenny-"

He get's down on one knee and pulls out a small blue box, he opens it revealing a daisy that has been tied into a small ring.

"Butters, I love you with all my heart, I want to marry you but I can't afford a ring-" I cut him off and smash my lips onto his, at the same time placing the flower ring on my finger.

"Kenny, gold ring or not, I'd marry you any day"

"I knew you'd accept" He smiles.

"We belong together, Kenny"

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me**

We're sitting in the McCormick's lounge room, across from us his mother and father are staring at us, both smiling. They were the first to be told about our engagement, it was only fair after they took me in because my parents threw me out for being gay.

"You boys are engaged?" Carol asks happily, she has to be one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life.

"Yeah, mom, I proposed after Kyle's wedding"

"Lemme see the ring, honey" Carol leaned over and I stretched out my arm and showed her the daisy ring, her face lit up as she felt the pettles.

"That's a very romantic thing to do, son" She said to Kenny as she leaned back on the couch.

"You gotta great boy, son" Stewart held up his beer can as a way of saluting.

"I couldn't live without him" Kenny smiles.

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

"Butters, you're gonna be fine. H-Hold on, I'll get you help" Kenny says to me through tears, we were walking into the store when it was being held up and the man holding it up got surprised and hit me right above my heart.

"Kenny, I f-feel dizzy..."

"Hold on, Butters, you can't die" Kenny began to sob, the man had just left and he was beginning to lift me up into his arms.

"Kenny..."

"Shh, don't speak, you'll be fine. You won't die, my life would suck without you"

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

Kenny and I walked out the hospital, I'd been in there a couple weeks. I had to have surgery, and they found a tumour on my left lung, luckily it was benign but it still gave us a scare. As I looked up I could see all my old classmates from South Park High holding up a sign.

_"I can't live without you, Butters!"_

I began to tear up. I walked up closer and it was evident it was made by Kenny, but all around it were signatures from all the people I went to school with.

"I love you, Kenny"

"I love you too, Butterball"

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! This was a Christmas present for my best friend BaylieBunneh or BaylieFTW(she has many names). Thanks for reading!


End file.
